Will You Go to Prom With Me?
by thatfreakbellaR
Summary: Toby asks Spencer to prom after singing to her for the first time. (Featuring "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol) Spoby one-shot.


**Will You Go to Prom With Me? (One-Shot)**

**Featuring "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol :D Love that song**

**I'm going to make a Haleb and Paily version, too :)**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Spencer demanded to know. "We've been dating for over a year, and you never ask me to go on a _real_ date with you. What's with the sudden change in attitude?"

"You'll see," Toby told her. "Just one second, and then we'll be there."

"Toby, I know Rosewood better than anyone does! I've explored every inch of it. Why the hell are we going to your loft?"

"Damn it..." Toby muttered. "Reasons, Spence. Just be patient, will you?"

"You know me! I'm the opposite of patient. There's nothing I'm more of an opposite to than patient," she sighed.

"Yes there is. You're the opposite of ugly," Toby said, smiling at her. "Out of the car, now. We have things to do."

She smiled back at him. He took her hand and dragged her out of the car and into his loft.

"Ok, now that we're at your lovely loft... Tell me!" Spencer demanded.

"Patience, my wonderful girlfriend," Toby chuckled.

He sat down at the grand piano in his loft.

"This piano was my mother's," he told her. "We used to sit here sometimes, and she'd play me a song. Even when I was having a bad day, she'd be right here, singing me a song, and it made everything better."

She gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek.

"That's so sweet. I bet you miss her a lot," Spencer quietly said.

"I do. I miss her more than you'll ever understand," Toby frowned. "But she's the past. I always feel like she's still with me, and I won't let that go. But, I need to move on so my future can get going, you know? And my future is you, Spencer."

Spencer couldn't help but smile. She didn't know what to say back, but she could smile.

She didn't even need to say anything. Toby began making a magical sound with his mother's old grand piano. She didn't know what he was trying to say, but she was definitely feeling loved and was intrigued to know what this was all about.

_"We'll do it all.._."

He began singing. She had never heard him sing before, but he proved that he had an angelic voice, and was a definite virtuoso on that piano of his. She definitely wanted to hear him play for her more often.

_"__Everything... On our own."_

_"We don't need anything... or anyone."_

_"If I lay here..."_

_"If I just lay here..."_

_"Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?"_

She was speechless. He was being a complete sweetheart today. He was always good to her, but he never went this far to be romantic. Why was he singing her a romantic love song? He had talked about how his mother sang 'Chasing Cars' for him to tell him she loved him back when she was alive. She never would have guessed that Toby would sing it for her. She had heard the song before, but never sang/played by him.

There was a tingling sensation in her stomach. Was it love? It was. His words, delivered by this meaningful song, touched her heart. She'd never felt so loved before by any guy but him. Over one year of being with the most amazing guy... Wow. Almost two years, in fact...

_"I don't quite know..."_

_"How to say..."_

_"How I feel..."_

_"Those three words..."_

_"Are said too much..."_

_"They're not enough..."_

It was the truth. Toby knew he and Spencer had explicitly said their 'I love you' s, so saying it again wouldn't be anything special. He needed more than those three words to describe how he felt about this girl in front of him. He didn't just love her; it was much more than that.

_"If I lay here... if I just lay here..."_

_"Would you lay with me, and just forget the world?"_

_"Forget what we're told... Before we get old,"_

_"Show me a garden... that's bursting into life."_

_"Let's waste time..."_

_"Chasing cars around our heads."_

He stopped playing after that line of the song. Spencer looked at him sincerely. She sat down on his lap while he was still sitting at the piano bench and gave him a short kiss on his lips.

"You have such a musical gift," Spencer complimented as she stayed in his hold. "You should have shared it with me a long time ago."

"I never really played for anyone but my mom. I told you how she used to play this song for me to tell me she loves me when I was younger," Toby said, thinking about his mother. "But never mind that. I played you this song to tell _you_ how I feel. I don't just love you- it's more than just love to me. That's why the song says those three words aren't enough... because it's true. They're not enough to describe how I feel about you, Spencer."

"Alright, I love it when you act like a crazy romantic, but what's up?" Spencer asked, cupping his cheeks. "You seem really emotion-filled today."

"There's all a reason. Be patient, and you'll find out why," Toby said, smiling. "Wait! Wait right here. I have to be right back to get something important."

He allowed Spencer to get up from his lap before he rushed into the bedroom of his little loft above the Brew. He fetched a beautiful red rose that he'd been keeping for this moment. He was a little bit nervous, but he was ready. It wasn't like he was asking her to marry him! That would be even more nerve-wracking. This was just asking his longtime girlfriend to prom. He wasn't scared about her saying no; he was scared that he wouldn't be able to make this a memorable way to ask her to prom. He wanted to burst into her classroom during school and sing her a song to ask her originally, but he chickened out. He was a shy guy! There was no way he could pull that off.

The only time he could be confident about asking her was if he was alone with her.

He rushed back over to where she was, hiding the red rose behind his back.

"Spencer Hastings... You are the most beautiful and amazing person in my life, and I love you to pieces. As you know, the Rosewood High prom is coming up... and I wanted to ask you: will you allow me to have the honor of escorting you to prom?"

He pulled the rose out and got down on one knee, as if he were proposing to her.

She nearly fainted.

_That's_ why he was doing all this.

To be honest, she didn't really think prom was his scene.

"Of course!" Spencer exclaimed, happily accepting the rose he was offering her. "There's nothing more I want to do than go with you, Toby! To be honest, I didn't really think you were ever going to ask. I didn't think you were into prom, school dances, and such..."

"That's because I'm not," Toby said, chuckling.

"Then why are you asking me?" Spencer asked

"You really think I'm a jerk who would make his girlfriend go without him to prom?" Toby asked, grinning. "Going with you to prom will _not _be a bust. It _is_ my scene if I'm with you. I would never let you miss out on having that special slow dance at prom."

"Thank god! I really was hoping you'd want to go, because then Hanna, Aria, and Emily would be boasting about how amazing that special slow dance was," Spencer said, sighing in relief.

"Now come here, my beautiful prom date. Come here and kiss me," Toby commanded.

He took his girl into his arms and placed a long kiss on her lips. His hands trailed down to her waist, as he deepened the kisses. They were practically having a make-out session in the middle of the loft now. She already began to unbuckle the belt on Toby's pants.

"Bedroom?" Toby asked, pulling away from her lips for a moment.

"Yes, please." Spencer responded.

He picked her up, and allowed her legs to wrap around his waist as he began carrying her to his bedroom.

"After this, will you sing for me again?" Spencer asked as he placed her on his bed.

"Definitely," Toby responded as he smiled at her. "But for now, I'd like to show my prom date how much I love every inch of her."

With that, their lips collided as they proceeded to get as passionate as two human beings could be.


End file.
